


Guarding a Glaive

by KiyukiTsukino



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Clueless Nyx, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rare Pairings, Sexual Tension, false names, messing with the timeline, secrecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyukiTsukino/pseuds/KiyukiTsukino
Summary: Noctis is a bored little shit. Nyx hates wall duty. These two things combined throw them together.





	1. Wall Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline of the movie "Kingsglaive" is stretched a bit to accommodate for this crack pairing that won't get out of my head. Also go easy on me, this is my first ~posted~ fic.

Chapter 1 – Wall Duty

 

Nyx is bored. He’s been staring at this Gods-be-damned wall for hours. The first hour he was optimistic. Surely wall duty had to have some exciting moments. Refugees trying to gain access, maybe enemies trying to force their way in. But King Regis’ magical wall was too good. There was nothing to do but stare at the concrete border the defined Insomnia’s limits. Six hours in, his optimism has waned and he finds himself silently praying for something to happen. Anything to drive away the monotony of the Wallguard’s glares.

Midway through swallowing another yawn, Nyx hears distant shouts behind him. He resolutely tries to ignore it, until he hears the familiar tinkling sound of a warp strike. Turning his head ever so slightly to the side, he can hear the sound of running footfalls. Guessing whoever it was didn’t see him standing just on the other side of the barricade, he figures he had a fair chance at catching them. He cocks his head to the side to hear better and times the arrival of the runner.

“Three, two, one…now” he murmurs, as his hand shoots out and catches the culprit by the collar of their coat. The young man inside the coat gives a half-choked shout, and Nyx tightens his grip on the jacket. As the youth turns to face him, Nyx swears his eyes were scarlet, but upon a double take they are clearly an icy blue. Angry blue eyes. The boy is giving Nyx a glare that could melt steel.

He clearly isn’t a member of the Glaive, or Nyx would recognize him outright. So that meant his boredom was fraying his sanity. If he isn’t a Glaive, he clearly can’t warp. Who was this slim, black clad kid? As the sound of the yelling gets closer, those angry blue orbs soften and become desperate. 

“Look, I’ll do anything if you let me go,” the stranger whispers.

“No can do kid, no one in or out without the King’s pre-approval,” Nyx replies, and the boy’s eyes turn pleading.

“Okay, okay. I can pay you, anything, just let me get out of here. I just…” here he pauses, glancing nervously at the approaching Wallguard, “I just can’t let my dad find out I was here.”

Nyx gives him a scrutinizing look. He looks like a harmless kid, just looking for some freedom or fun. Nyx can sympathize. Who doesn’t want that during this accursed war? They both look back again as the yelling gets louder, Nyx glancing back and forth between the boy and the guards. He sighs heavily. 

“I’m going to catch a lot of hell for this,” he mutters, shaking his head in resignation. But really, what more can they do? He’s too good at magic to be removed from the Glaive. More Wall duty? Whatever. The smile that breaks out on the younger man’s face is worth it. He sighs again, shaking his head with a rueful smile, and yanks the boy against his chest, drawing his kukri knife. Stepping around the barricade, dragging the boy with, brings the guards to a halt. Probably they think he is handing the culprit over to them. 

“Think again assholes,” he mutters and laughs roughly, then draws his knife back and flings it straight at the guards. More accurately, a few dozen steps behind them. All the while praying to himself his magic is powerful enough to drag along a passenger. 

A gut wrenching moment later confirms to him that it works, as well as the confused bellowing of the Wallguard that their quarry has vanished. They reappear in a flurry of ash motes and Nyx keeps going, tossing and warping until they are well out of sight of the wall and any pursuers.

“Okay, easy part over. Slightly less easy part begins,” Nyx informs his new partner in crime, sheathing his knife and grabbing him by the wrist, dragging him along at a dead run.

“W-wait! I, I can go on my own now!” the boy yells. Nyx barks a laugh.

“As if! You got me into this trouble, I at least deserve some answers,” he replies. Silence answers him, and he takes it as an affirmative. Letting go of the thin wrist, he is pleased to hear pounding footfalls behind him.

 

He ends up leading them to Libertus’ place. His own apartment would be too easy to track them down, and the Glaive headquarters is an absolute no go. Besides, Libertus being injured gave him the best chance of being home. Nyx has his new friend stand to the side so Libertus can’t be indicted in anything as he knocks on the door. His friend answers, looking surprised to see him.

“Well, hello hero. I thought we were meeting up with the other’s later? Is Wall duty over already?” the large man asks, his voice amused.

“Ah yeah. About that…,” Nyx pauses, glancing at the black clad figure who appears to be studying the railing, “Can I borrow your place for a few hours?”

“You in some kind of trouble? You know I o-“

“Owe me one, yeah. Actually, this can be how you repay me back? No questions asked,” Nyx adds firmly. Libertus expression seems to say no, but in the end he gives a deep laugh.

“How could I say no? How long should I get gone for?”

Nyx pauses, giving a sidelong look at the young man again.

“You can have it back after dinner with the others. Which I’ll be missing, if you wouldn’t mind covering for me…?” Nyx queries. Libertus nods slowly, reaching behind him and grabbing a set of keys, which he then presses into Nyx’s palm. 

“If you leave, lock up and return to keys to me tomorrow. I’ve got a spare set,” Libertus says, patting his pocket. He limps back into his apartment to retrieve his crutches and clicks his way out. He starts to glance at Nyx’s companion, but seemed to decide better of it. “See ya at dinner maybe!” And he’s off down the hall. Nyx watches him go with an amused smile, before grabbing the boy's hand and dragging him into the sparsely furnished apartment. He shoves the slim figure down onto Libertus’ couch, and crossed his arms, leaning against the opposite wall.

“Alright. Time to explain.”

“There’s really not much to say,” the youth responds, “I just needed to get away from things, and outside seemed a good way to do it.”

“Outside. Outside the Wall. Is your mental escape?” Nyx questions skeptically. “I’m not buying it.”

They have a stare down, Nyx’s gray eyes boring into the stranger’s stubborn blue ones.

“Fine. Name.”

“What?”

“What’s your name. You can at least give me that, right?” Nyx asks, exasperated. 

“Oh, yeah. It’s Noct-,” a sudden pause and a moment of panic flaring in his eyes, then a cough followed with, “Nox. My name’s Nox.” Nyx raises an eyebrow, not believing him for one second. ‘Nox’ resolutely stares down his questioning gaze and shrugs.

“Well,  **_Nox_ ** , things are about to get confusing, because I’m  **_Nyx_ ** . And we’re not done talking.” The so called Nox grimaced, then sighed, finally turning pleading eyes upon Nyx.

“Can’t I just pay you or something and go home?” he mumbles. Nyx shakes his head firmly.

“No way. I’m probably about to catch serious heat for what I just did back there. No way I’m gonna take it without an explanation.”

“But I told you! I just needed some space.”

“Outside the wall is an awful lot of space just to think, don’t you  **_think_ ** ?”

Here they both fall silent again, glaring at each other. Nox is the first to break it, gaze dropping to the floor.

“Look, Nyx was it? I really can’t tell you anything. Is there any way I  **_can_ ** make it up to you?” Nox pleads.

“You could tell me your real name,” Nyx suggests, raising a hand in irritation. Nox’s eyes harden into ice.

“I can’t,” he voice is flat, like soda with all the bubbles shaken out. Nyx sighs in frustration.

“Fine! Whatever. You’re staying here with me until my shift was supposed to end in,” Nyx pauses to glance at the clock on the wall, “Three hours. The least you can do is keep me company.” Nox’s eyes go comically wide.

“Three hours???” he asks incredulously. Nyx rolls his eyes, the impatience of young people. Although the way Nox’s eyes go to the clock, back to Nyx, and back to the clock again several more times makes him question.

“Somewhere you gotta be, Mr. Nox?”

“Ye- no. I mean. No.”

“That didn’t sound so sure.”

“What’s it to you??” Nox retorts, but sighs and goes on, “Alright, I’m sort of missing, a…class?”

“Class?  _ Excuse me _ ? How young  **are** you?!?” Nyx yelps, “Oh great, now I’ve done it. Kidnapped a gods damned high schooler!”

“No no, relax! I’m twenty! I just have…special lessons I’m supposed to attend for…reasons.”

“Well that sure explained a lot,” Nyx huffs. Twenty huh. Kid doesn’t look it. Has a damn baby face. Though upon a closer inspection, Nyx notes that Nox does have the finer features of one out of teenhood, if just barely. Actually, rather attractive features now that he gets to looking at him. 

“Can you not stare at me? It’s…kind of freaking me out,” Nox mutters, a dusting of red coloring his cheeks. Nyx offers him a roguish grin. 

“What’s the matter? Don’t like other guys checking you out?” he jokes. To his surprise Nox’s blush deepens and he averts his gaze instead of the smartass reply Nyx had expected. He lets his smile soften. “Oh, that  **_is_ ** the issue is it? Look kid, I’m not going to assault you or anything. I can just appreciate a pretty face, is all. You  **_sure_ ** you’re twenty?” Nyx laughs nervously, trying to ease the tension and express his goodwill.

“ **_Yes_ ** , I’m twenty,” Nox insists. Oh it’s the age he takes issue with. Not the not-so-subtle come on. “And no, I don’t have a problem with other guys checking me out,” he continues, locking eyes with Nyx. The scarlet staining his cheeks tells Nyx otherwise. Another game of staring, huh? Nyx decides to take a gamble. It’s not like the kid doesn’t owe him, right? He takes two decisive steps forward, watching Nox for alarm. The boy’s eyes do widen a fraction, but he keeps his glower firmly on Nyx, who is pretty sure he isn’t even blinking. 

Encouraged, he crosses the remaining distance and kneels in front of Nox.

“Are you sure?” he asks delicately, not sure if he’s questioning Nox’s age still or asking permission. 

“Yes?” is the confused reply, Nox’s brows furrowing. Nyx gives him a charming smile and gently cups his face between rough hands. For some reason Nyx notices his face is incredibly soft.

“If you say so,” Nyx murmurs, and leans in for the goal. As their lips press together, Nox’s eyes widen further, almost panicked. Nyx starts to pull away, but then Nox just sighs against his mouth, and it sounds like ‘ _ sure’ _ . Well, Nyx has never been one who needs telling twice. So he slides his fingers into the glossy black strands at the nape of Nox’s neck and angles the kiss, the tip of his tongue tracing the seam of Nox’s lip. There’s a nerve-racking moment of hesitation where Nyx is sure he’s screwed up until Nox’s eyes slip shut and there’s a tentative touch of tongue against tongue. 

Nyx hums his approval and presses onward, questing again at reluctant lips. There’s brief unwillingness once more, so he tightens his grip on Nox’s hair enough to elicit a gasp and bingo. Immediate access to warm, wet velvet. Unsure of how long the younger man will be willing to allow this to continue, Nyx wastes no time in thoroughly ravaging the pliant mouth against his. To his pleasure Nox can’t seem to keep quiet. Soft whimpers and panting gasps punctuate the wet sounds of their kiss. 

At some point Nyx has fully knelt down in front of Nox. The boy has leaned into him, arms draped over his shoulders, fingers clenching and relaxing in time with his little sounds. Nyx’s hands travel down his body to rest on his hips, and his fingers are teasing the edge of the tee-shirt Nox has on. Just as his thumbs find delicate hip bones and start tracing them, Nox jerks his head back with an alarmed sound. His hands rapidly slide down Nyx’s arms to catch his hands from doing anything further.

They pause like that, both of them breathing heavily. Nyx is pleased to note Nox’s lips are pink and clearly kiss-swollen. But he looks, not quite terrified, more like deeply unsettled. Nyx thinks a bit a teasing could help the mood.

“C’mon kid, no need to be so shy. It’s not like you haven’t done it before, just maybe not with a guy, especially one like myself,” he says, half smiling. Nox cocks his head slightly, and his face slowly turns an almost worrisome shade of red. 

“That was, actually. My first kiss, I mean,” he mumbles, refusing to look Nyx in the face. Nyx is shocked silent for a moment, before he regains his senses and twists their hands so their fingers are laced loosely.

“Well…well, that’s not so bad, is it? If I say so myself, I am an excellent kisser,” Nyx says, grinning at the kid in an attempt at lightheartedness. Nox finally meets his gaze, though he does not return the smile. 

“I…I can’t do this. Right now. I need to think,” he babbles, and Nyx is concerned. Then Nox pulls away abruptly and none-to-gently knocks Nyx on his ass and bolts for the door. Nyx blinks rapidly, watching Nox fumble with the door and finally fling it open, and stands up slowly. Nox pauses at in the doorway, turns to look uncertainly at Nyx, and then runs out the door and out of sight. Nyx knows he could catch him, but instead jogs lightly to the door in time to see Nox vanishing down the stairs to Libertus’ apartment.

“Just keep your thinking inside the Wall this time!” He calls after him playfully. Nox stops and glances back him.

“I’ll think about it!” he yells back with a timid smile, and then hops down the last flight of steps and takes off down the road. Nyx shakes his head with a rueful smile, knowing full well he’ll never see the kid again, but still kind of hoping none-the-less.

  
  
  


×××

  
  


It takes Noctis about twice the time to get back to the palace as it did to get away from it. It doesn’t help that he isn’t in any sort of hurry, and he has quite a lot to think on. In the back of his mind he knows Ignis is going to be furious he skipped out on one of his government lessons, again. In the front of his mind is only Nyx. Noctis curses himself mentally for never asking for a surname. And what terrible, humorous luck that the name he came up for himself on the spot was so similar to the man’s. But how could he have ever guessed?

Clearly Nyx is a member of the Kingsglaive, those elite soldiers handpicked by his father to wield magic on the battlefield. A very strong Glaive too; Noctis hasn’t ever heard of warping with a passenger before, not even his father doing it. But what in the hells is a Glaive doing guarding the Wall?? Noctis makes a mental note to go sniffing around Captain Drautos to see if he can figure out what Nyx’s story is.

And just  **_what_ ** was that kiss about? Noctis finds himself getting hung up on that particular moment. Moments. Okay it was probably a good ten minutes. He isn’t even sure what brought it on, only that Nyx had challenged him and his princely dignity wouldn’t allow him to back down. What was up with him, getting all swept up in the moment? And the sounds he’d made? How embarrassing. What really irked him though, was that at the point of natural progression; i.e. Nyx trying to get into his pants; Noctis had panicked. Like a blushing schoolgirl. And he’d even  **_wanted_ ** Nyx to go further, at least at that moment.

“Ugh, what a child,” he mutters to himself, thoroughly disgusted in his cowardice. Then again, in that respect he really is a child. All his life he had wanted to marry Luna, never imagining anything else, and then he never saw her again. His devotion had waned, and he started noticing others. And he wasn’t hung up on gender either, which had surprised him. But being a prince left him seriously lacking in information. School hadn’t taught him about sex, and he certainly wasn’t going to ask Ignis. Prompto knew even less than he did, and Gladio would probably punch him if he ever had it in him to ask. Not to mention anyone he tried to woo had a tough time getting over his princely status. 

Noctis shakes himself out of these thoughts physically. Lamenting over his  nonexistent  knowledge of the carnal world is useless at this point. He seriously hopes he never sees Nyx Unknown-surname again. He knows full well he’s going to skip his lesson again tomorrow to hunt the man down. Here is someone who while he probably  **_should_ ** recognize the son of his King, for some reason doesn’t. With no knowledge of Noctis’ heritage, he won’t have the reservations that usually tag along. Noctis hopes to take full advantage of that. He can’t deny he’s intrigued by the man as well. Fascinated really.

“Noctis!!” Ignis’ shout startles him. He looks around, baffled. At some point he’s arrived back at the palace, and standing in front of him surrounded by a full complement of palace guards is a visibly furious Ignis. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Noctis says with a forced smile. Play it cool. Act like you’re not massively in trouble. 

“‘What’s up?’“ Ignis parrots him, his face a picture of disbelief, “What’s up is that the entire palace is in an uproar! You quite literally vanished in the middle of breakfast, scared your server half to death, and we’ve been searching for you for hours!”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Noctis trails off, realizing there’s nothing he can say to get out of trouble. “Okay. Okay, just give it to me. What’s my punishment?”

Ignis stares at him for a moment, then checks his watch. He seems to be thinking deeply and Noctis feels his heart sink into his stomach.

“If you skip dinner and come straight to lessons, I’ll forgive you this once, and I will not inform your father, that is hoping he hasn’t caught wind of it already.”

“Yes! I mean, deal!” Noctis immediately agrees. He knows he can’t get a better deal anywhere, and he silently prays his father was in meetings all day. Ignis nods and turns to dismiss the men and women behind him, many of whom roll their eyes in irritation at him. Noctis follows the taller man inside and down various halls heading to the study. Along the way they pass the hallway that leads to the throne room, and Noctis pauses, hearing voices. 

Ignoring Ignis’ resigned sigh, he steps into the hallway and sees his father, King Regis, in deep conversation with Captain Drautos. He shrinks back enough to not be seen, but can still hear.

“Someone tried to exit the city you say? Unauthorized I presume, I haven’t issued any exit permits in recent days,” Regis says. The Captain nods, he seems nervous. “Have you questioned them?”

“Well, sir. We haven’t actually caught them yet,” Drautos begins.

“You haven’t??” Regis thunders, and Noctis can see Drautos almost flinch. He feels terrible for the man, having to take his wrath. 

“Not yet, but we know that they escaped with Nyx Ulric, and we’re tracking him down now,” Drautos explains. Noctis files away Nyx’s name in his brain, pleased to have found it out. “And once we do, he will be receiving a serious dressing down. We are prepared to dismiss him from the Glaive if need be.” Noctis starts, and takes a few steps toward the pair. Regis is frowning.

“Ulric you say. Nyx Ulric, is he not one of your strongest Glaives?” the king queries. Drautos almost nods, but catches himself smoothly.

“He is only powerful by your magic, Majesty. And one man gone won’t harm the integrity of the Glaive,” Drautos says, though he doesn’t seem that certain about it. Noctis decides this is too much and steps forward.

“Father, Captain,” he announces himself, inclining his head slightly to Drautos, who bows deeply, “Forgive me for eavesdropping, but I couldn’t help but hear you say Nyx Ulric?”

Both men stare at him, dumbfounded. Noctis has never expressed interest in the Kingsglaive, and it isn’t surprising they are shocked he appears to know of one. Noctis steels himself for a lie.

“I’ve met him before I believe. I was thoroughly impressed by his ability to use your powers, Father. It would be such a shame to lose him,” he continues, “Surely this would-be escapee meant no harm? Have you felt anything attack the Wall?”

“Well, no. I haven’t, now that you mention it.” Regis confirms with a slow smile. Noctis can feel Ignis boring holes into the back of his skull and he presses on.

“And besides, it was probably a friend of his from the Glaive. They  _ are _ notorious for pulling pranks, isn’t that true, Captain?” 

“As much as I am loathe to admit it, you aren’t wrong, sir,” Drautos is giving Noctis a cold look, despite his respectful tone, “What are you suggesting, your highness?” 

Noctis takes a deep breath, unable to believe this is actually working. He’s sure that Ignis is going to step in, but for some reason the man doesn’t. Noctis is thankful for his friend slash mentor’s silence. 

“Simply suspend him from the Glaive for a few days, confined to his home or apartment. Being unable to socialize with his friends should be enough to convince him not to do it again.”

“And who would we set to enforce that?” Regis asks, “We are shorthanded as it is, we cannot afford to lose two soldiers. While the Captain surely can’t afford to lose a Glaive, neither can he afford to spare one for this.” 

This gives Noctis pause, he hasn’t thought this all the way through. But Captain Drautos steps up and unintentionally saves him.

“How about yourself, highness? It would be a good lesson, no? What does my King think?” The man suggests, and Noctis is sure Drautos thinks it would be torture to play guard duty. He tries to make a suitably disgusted face, when really he couldn’t have even planned it better, his only goal having been to get Nyx out of trouble.

“But sirs,” Ignis finally interrupts, “Prince Noctis has lessons and training to attend to. Surely this takes importance?” Noctis briefly pictures strangling him.

“No, Ignis,” Regis muses, “I think this is an excellent opportunity for my young son to learn. He should be more acquainted with the members of the Glaive, as he will command them one day. His lessons can be on hold for a few days,” The king pauses and meets Noctis’ gaze steadily, “And who could possibly train him better in combat than one so well versed in it, and in magic to boot.”

“Quite right you are my lord,” Drautos adds, clearly excited that his idea is working and he won’t be losing any of his soldiers, much less be encumbered with the task of assigning a guard to Nyx day by day, “Ulric does have the most powerful ability to use magic in my entire Glaive, and he has been in more combat situations than most any soldier.”

“Then it’s decided. Nyx Ulric will be placed on probation as punishment for leaving his post, and Noctis will be his guard. They are permitted to use the training arena for two hours each day for Noctis’ training. The duration of probation will be decided by Captain Drautos in due time.”

“But my lord,” Ignis insists, “How am I to teach him? Will he attend lessons at night?”

“Certainly not, Ulric must remain under guard ‘round the clock,” Drautos says firmly, “I know him well, and he will try to get out of his punishment if left alone.”

“Very well,” Regis muses, “Is this satisfactory to you, Noct?” His voice is softer, and he is clearly asking if his son is comfortable with staying the night with a stranger for an undetermined amount of days. Noctis couldn’t be more pleased that his savior attempt worked out in his favor. And no lessons! He carefully schools his face into a serious expression.

“Yes of course father. What sort of king could I hope to become if I can’t manage something this simple?” he says simply, shrugging for added effect. Regis gives him a heartfelt smile and Noctis warms in pride, even if he is telling a white lie. He resolutely ignores Ignis staring a hole in him.

“Well, my Prince, you are not missing  **_this_ ** lesson, if I am not able to teach you for days!” Ignis growls, “If you will excuse us, My Lord. I shall make sure he reports to you early tomorrow morning, Captain.” Ignis bows to the two older men, and Regis waves them off with an amused look. Ignis closes an iron grip on Noctis’ wrist and bodily drags him off. Noctis gives his father a wiggle of his fingers that makes the look grow into a grin, and turns to follow Ignis more fully before he trips. 

Once they arrive in the study Ignis slams the door closed, and oddly enough flips the lock. Noctis arches a brow at him and meanders to his desk, perching on top of it.

“Lesson’s behind locked doors? My my Iggy, what  **_are_ ** you teaching today?” Noctis teases. Ignis glowers at him.

“Enough jokes Noct. Tell me what just happened. I know for a fact you have not spent more than five minutes at the Kingsglaive headquarters, and that was only to meet the Captain. You don’t even know this Nyx Ulric!”

“I  **_didn’t_ ** know him. And now, I do. Let’s just say we met…suddenly.” Noctis states simply, and watches as comprehension dawns on his friend’s face.

“It was  **_you_ ** ! That’s where you were, instead of in lessons  **_with me_ ** ! Noct! You are very lucky they didn’t find you out,” Ignis is shaking his head in disbelief, “And no wonder you didn’t want him dismissed. Avoiding a guilty conscious?”

“Well, that. And, I dunno. I spent a little time with him, and it made me want to spend some more,” Noctis explains. At Ignis’ blank look he continued, “Time. With him.”

“Yes I got that, hush. I’m just. Astounded. But you don’t  **_like_ ** people,” Ignis protests. 

“I like  **_some_ ** people!” Noctis retorts, offended. Well not really. He doesn’t like many people. Being a shy, reclusive royal prince does that to a guy.

“You spend a few short hours with a man, and suddenly you want to spend days with him?” Now it was Ignis’ turn to raise an eyebrow, “What could have possibly convinced you? And get off your desk, you animal.” Noctis laughs and hops off his desk, resting his palms atop its surface and leaning back against it instead.

“Better?” A curt nod for an answer. “Honestly, I don’t know. He’s just, very different. And has this draw. Like, I want to know his story.”

“Well, I’m hardly adverse to you making new friends. Quite the opposite, I encourage you to grow a relationship with this Nyx fellow. It could be good for you.”

“Right, grow. I’ll do that,” Noctis mumbles, averting his gaze so Ignis can’t see the flush that he can feel creeping up his cheeks. “Can we just get on with the lesson?”

“Of course, your  **_highness_ ** ,” Ignis says with a cheeky smirk. Noctis laughs and takes a seat at his desk, ready to pretend he cares about social economics. In reality, his mind is far away, wondering what Nyx is up to. This is his last night of freedom, he just doesn’t know it yet.


	2. Probation???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, yes that scene is taken almost directly from the movie and edited to fit my needs. There was simply no other way to go about it and keep with the timeline. I also edited it in a rush so if there are grammatical mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Probation???

 

What Noctis doesn’t know, is that Nyx is just about to find out about tonight being his last as a free man. He’d sat in Libertus’ apartment for about an hour and a half after ‘Nox’ left before he began to feel stupid. He had just decided to go meet everyone early for dinner when there was a crackle of static in his ear. Shit, his commlink. It had been turned off of the Glaive network for his stint on the Wall. Something must have happened for it to be turned back on. 

_ ‘Ulric. Get your ass back to headquarters.’ _

“Nice to hear from you sir. Am I in trouble?” Nyx asks, not bothering to keep the smile out of his voice. 

_ ‘Certainly sounds that way, dumbass.’ _ Of course, Crowe would chime in.

“You couldn’t have made this a private channel?”

_ ‘Just get back here,  _ **_asap_ ** _.’ _ The Captain’s voice is clearly irritated. Nyx decides not to push it any further. This most likely has something to do with his escapades at the Wall. 

“Roger that, sir. On my way.” Nyx presses a button to mute the earpiece so he won’t have to deal with the jibes that are sure to come. He doesn’t doubt that every member of the Glaive knows something transpired at the Wall, if not all the details. Sighing, he stands, patting his pockets to make sure he has the keys to return to Libertus tomorrow. He spares a glance around the sparsely furnished, and even less decorated, apartment.

“Damn Libertus, a little color never hurt anyone,” Nyx mutters. His own place looks almost exactly the same. He heads out, making sure to lock the door behind him. Some friend he’d be if he let his best buddy's apartment get robbed. Luckily, most of Glaives live in a short radius around headquarters, if they didn’t actually live at the compound. Figuring promptness couldn’t hurt his case, Nyx decides to jog there. 

Immediately upon entering Nyx encounters Pelna, who shoots him an amused smile.

“Boy, you sure got yourself into some trouble this time,” Pelna informs him. Nyx laughs wryly. 

“Has everyone heard but me at this point?”

“About you abandoning your post? Yeah pretty much. The actual punishment? Nah, only the Captain knows. And he’s waiting for you in the debriefing room,” Pelna replies, not bothering to hide his grin.

“Just great,” Nyx groans, “Pray for me friend. You may never see this handsome face again.” He leaves Pelna roaring with laughter and heads down the hall to the room used when the Glaive gathers. It’s strange to see it empty, only the Captain standing with his back to Nyx, watching something on the television.

“Sir?” Nyx announces himself reluctantly. Drautos turns to face him slowly, shaking his head.

“What were you thinking Ulric?” he asks, his voice heavy with frustration.

“To be honest sir, I wasn’t thinking,” Nyx replies stiffly, “The guards at the Wall aren’t exactly friendly and I was losing my mind.” Nyx stops when Drautos motions at him to stop talking.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses. You should just thank whatever luck you have that someone in the Citadel holds you in high regard.”

“Captain…?”

“I was tempted to dismiss you. A  **_fan_ ** of yours talked me out of it. Ah,” Drautos wags a finger at him as a smile breaks out across his face, “You are not getting off with just a slap on the wrist. You’re going on probation.”

“Pro…probation??” Nyx exclaims, “How even? I didn’t know we had a probation.”

“We didn’t. But now we do, and King Regis himself even approved it.”

“Starting immediately?” Nyx questions, wondering what he’ll tell Libertus. 

“No, first thing tomorrow. Your guard is…occupied for the evening. You’ll be on probation for five days starting then.”

“Five days?! Wait…does this mean…I’m off Wall duty?” Nyx asks, hardly daring to hope.

“Unfortunately, yes. But you are NOT to leave your apartment the entire five days, barring two hours each day you are permitted to train with your guard.”

“If I may ask, who is my guard?” Nyx asks curiously.

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out tomorrow. I’ll personally bring him to your place at sunrise. Be prepared,” Drautos replies with a self-satisfied sneer. Nyx has a sinking feeling he won’t enjoy the early morning surprise. “Now if I were you, I’d go stock up on food and say farewell to your friends. They are not permitted to visit you, and will be properly threatened. Dismissed.” 

“Yes sir,” Nyx says, and bows his head in compliance. As soon as the Captain turns back to the television Nyx gives him a nasty look, performs a smart about face, and storms out of the debriefing room. Pelna looks up from something he’s reading as Nyx stomps toward the exit.

“Trouble in paradise, hero?” is the entertained question. 

“I’ll see you at dinner,” Nyx tosses over his shoulder as he passes.

“I guess I’ll be seeing your attractive countenance again, then,” Pelna replies mirthfully.

“Ha ha,” Nyx mutters and leaves the headquarters and makes a beeline for the one place in town that serves Galahdan fare. It’s where his friends will be. 

 

“Hey! Rough day on the gate, huh Glaive?” Libertus’ voice greets Nyx as he hops down the metal steps towards the restaurant. 

“You jerk! It’s your fault he got stuck there!” Crowe protests and smacks him on his injured leg, standing to greet Nyx. Libertus groans in pain, but his eyes meet Nyx, clearly questioning. Nyx shakes his head. Not here.

“Not a very nice welcome for a big hero,” he mutters.

“Not a very nice outfit for one either,” Crowe teases him.

“I think it brings out my eyes,” Nyx replies, amused. Libertus takes a big bite of food, before giving a disgusted sound.

“Whatchu put in this?? Tastes like a chocobo turd!”

“Hey shut your trap!” the vendor snaps, “This ain’t Galahd, that’s the way folks around here like it!”

“Oh well I’m glad to see you’re willing to sell out our heritage for a few extra gil,” Libertus grouses.

“Hey Libertus, you thank Nyx for saving your life yet?” Crowe taunts.

“Ah C’mon Crowe, Nyx and I are too close for that,” Libertus replies. Nyx sits down next to his friend, and catches sight of a pill bottle in the man’s jacket. He sighs in disappointment as Libertus continues, “He helps me, I help him. That’s the way it’s always been.”

“Looks like you got a little help from something else, huh?” Nyx asks, shaking the jackets at him angrily. 

“I need all I can get,” Libertus grumbles, giving Nyx a hurt look and snatching his coat back. Thankfully Pelna interrupts, somehow having arrived when Nyx wasn’t paying attention, and hands Nyx a drink.

“For hearth,” Pelna begins.

“And home,” Nyx finishes with him. They raise glasses to each other and drink deeply. 

“So Nyx,” Pelna goes on, “How did the Captain treat you?”

“Oh it was amazing; you guys would have loved it. He was a real sweetheart about it.”

“Yeah right,” Pelna laughs, shaking his head with a grin, “We all know that’s bullshit. Tell us what really happened.”

“Well, it wasn’t so bad. I only got put on probation at least.” 

“Probation??? How am I supposed to repay you if you ain’t around? I still owe you. A lot.” Pelna replies, raising his cup to Nyx again. Nyx tries not to roll his eyes.

“Where will the Glaive be without its...  **_hero_ ** ?” Libertus scoffs.

“Can you not talk like this while we’re drinking,” Crowe breaks in, rolling her eyes. “Besides, we just sent the Nifs running with their tails between their legs, right? We can do it again without our  **_hero_ ** if need be.”

“They weren’t running from us. No, they were toying with us,” Luche interrupts, breaking the silence he’s maintained since Nyx had arrived. Nyx gives him a cold look.

“Stop being such a buzzkill, Luche, we all know what happened,” he mutters. 

“Well did you know that they’re sending an envoy to the Citadel??”

“What for?” Libertus asks, “Their surrender?

“More like demand ours,” Luche replies ominously.

“Wha-“ Nyx begins.

“Demand!” Libertus interrupts, “My ass!”

“No? Think about it,” Luche aggressively continues, “The Empire’s got Lucis on its last legs. It’s the perfect time to make demands.”

Everyone pauses and stares at Luche apprehensively. Pelna pushes his food away abruptly, clearly having lost his appetite. Nyx shakes his head in disbelief.

“Whatever Luche, we all know what a doomsayer you are,” Pelna says, “Nyx. Tell us more about your probation, anything to ignore  **_this_ ** guy,” he jerks a thumb at Luche, who turns away in disgust.

“Well, I’m not sure the details yet, but I’m confined to my apartment, under guard, for five days,” Nyx explains.

“Five days???” Crowe exclaims crossly, “Seems a little overkill for a little goofing off at the gate.”

“Well, it won’t be so bad, right? I’ll come keep you company every day,” Libertus says brightly. 

“No can do,” Luche interjects tersely, “Check your messages.”

There’s a brief moment where everyone goes silent, checking their phones. Nyx looks from face to face anxiously, knowing his phone won’t get the message.

“Well, we have been told, in no uncertain terms, that we are NOT to go anywhere near Nyx during his probation,” Pelna finally manages. Crowe seems to be trying to stifle laughter, and Libertus is looking at phone aghast. 

“That was…colorful,” Luche adds.

“So, what. No one is gonna tell me? Seriously?” Nyx asks, searching his friends faces. 

“We were ‘instructed’ not to tell ya,” Libertus elaborates. Nyx scowls and sighs deeply.

“Fine, if that’s the way it is,” he grumbles, “I really should get going, though. Ye ol’ Captain is hinting he’ll arrive around dawn, and I would like to eat the next few days.”

“You’re leaving now?? Right when we find out we aren’t even  **_allowed_ ** to see you??” Crowe asks disbelievingly. 

“Ah let him go, the days will pass quickly enough,” Luche snorts derisively, “You’ll have your precious hero back soon enough.”

Nyx stands and stretches before grasping hands with Libertus. Libertus returns the gesture, but gives his friend a questioning look. 

“I’ll tell you in five days, unless I can slip my guard sooner,” Nyx murmurs, and receives a nod in reply. He waves to the rest, and aims a punch at Crowe on his way past. She easily dodges and returns the favor with a blow to his shoulder, a little harder than necessary. Nyx knows it means to take care of himself, and gives her a two fingered salute. She grins and waves him off.

Nyx returns with his own smile, and hops up the stairs, heading for a local grocery store that sometimes sells Galahdan foodstuffs and such. Luck is with him tonight, and he finds plenty, as well as some extra items to supplement his personal tastes. As an afterthought, he snags a few bottles of Galahdan wine. Why the hell not. He has a few days off now, and no one said he can’t indulge. On that note, he grabs a case of Insomnian mead that he’s started to develop a taste for. Maybe his guard will be friendly enough to indulge with him. He makes his way back to the front and sets his items on the counter. The cashier, a young woman who often rings him out, raises an eyebrow as she enters in the alcohol.

“Rough day at work?” She asks in a conversational tone. Nyx laughs ironically, his lips quirking up tiredly. 

“You could say something like that,” he explains simply. She laughs, a friendly sound, and hands him his change.

“Well, you have nice night. Hope it’s more enjoyable than the day,” she says in farewell. He nods and manages one last friendly baring of teeth, then heads out the door with his purchases. His short trek to his apartment is uneventful, other than dropping his keys three times trying to get in. Cursing softly, he picks them up and finally manages to swing the door open. He shuffles in, kicks the door closed behind him, flips the light switch with a well-placed elbow, and heads to his kitchenette. Depositing his groceries in their proper places takes little time, and soon he’s shed boots and shirt and is watching the news with a bottle in hand.

The reporter is covering the recent battle, the one that the Kingsglaive just participated in. They’re speculating on the retreat of Niflheim, and about the upcoming envoy. Nyx is amused to see that the envoy is scheduled to arrive the first day after his probation ends. The five-day timeline suddenly makes sense. The Captain may not like Nyx all that much, but he knows he’s too valuable member of the Glaive to be missing during that event. 

The reporter continues droning on about the Niflheim envoy with footage of the attack running and Nyx is sick of it. He turns his set off and finishes his drink, deciding to retire early in anticipation of his ‘visitors’ in the morning. He gets into bed, but his mind is too active, and it’s a long time before he falls asleep. Strangely, the last image in his mind before slumber takes hold is Nox’s tentative smile.

 

×××

 

Noctis is awake, and early to boot. The sun hasn’t even risen yet, and he’s already eaten and dressed. The poor kitchen attendant was so startled to see him this early, she kept dropping things as she put together a hasty breakfast for him. He took his meal back to his room to alleviate her discomfort. After breakfast he spent entirely too long deciding what to wear, and in the end just wore what he would on any other day. Now he was leaning on the sill of his window, waiting for Ignis and watching rain drip slowly down the pane. He’s become so absorbed in observing the little drops race along the glass that he doesn’t hear Ignis come into his room until the man slams the door shut, making him jump. His friend laughs at him, and he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

“Distracted?” the other asks him. Noctis nods absently, glancing out the window again. “Well, it’s time to go meet Captain Drautos. You’re wearing that?”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Noctis argues, glancing down at himself. He personally sees nothing wrong with his outfit. Black jeans, black boots, a dark grey tee shirt, and a black button-up with his sleeves rolled up. To top it off, he shrugs on his black jacket from yesterday. 

“Doesn’t seem to fit a royal guard all that well, too casual,” Ignis mutters and rolls his eyes, but lets the matter drop. 

Noctis grins, glad his mentor knows him well enough to know he has no intentions of changing. As they leave his room, Noctis snags his bag, full of everything he’ll need for the next few days. He’s sincerely hoping Nyx has somewhere he can sleep besides the floor. They make their way to the main hall where the Captain is waiting, clearly impatient. 

“Ready to go?” the man questions, taking a half step toward the door. Oh no. If they show up together it’ll completely blow his cover, and he really doesn’t want Nyx to find out his identity just yet. 

“You seem to be in a hurry Captain,” Noctis says, thinking quickly, “If you’ll just give me the address I can take myself?” The tall man pauses, quirking an eyebrow at Noctis.

“I’m sure you have much more pressing matters to attend to, sir,” Ignis steps in, and Noctis could kiss him. Well no. That would be weird. But he’s glad Ignis is somehow sensing his need to arrive alone. Drautos mulls it over, his foot tapping. He really does seem to be in a hurry. Finally, he nods curtly, and Ignis, in classic Ignis form, pulls out a notepad for the man to jot the address on. 

“It’s close to Glaive headquarters, you should have no trouble finding it,” Drautos explains, and at a glare from Ignis adds a belated, “Your highness.” He then turns on his heel and marches out the door, nodding at the guards stationed there. Ignis grips Noctis’ shoulder as he makes to follow.

“Listen Noct, I don’t know what you’re playing at, but be careful. You don’t know anything about this Nyx Ulric, and from what I’ve heard, most of the Glaive are immigrants…”

“It’s  **_fine_ ** , Iggy. If my father trusts him enough to make him a Glaive, I’d trust him with anything,” Noctis assures him, smiling in what he hopes eases the man’s uneasiness. “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with being an immigrant. I’m sure it just gives him a different story than my own.”

“Alright alright, I can see I won’t change your mind, and you are clearly eager to be off. Mind your manners and do not neglect your training. And this is a punishment for the man, so try not to have entirely too much fun,” Ignis lectures him, but his eyes are bright and he’s clearly holding back a smile. They grip hands in a brief farewell, then Noctis turns and jogs out the front door, dipping his head at the guards as they bow to him. He checks the address, and sure enough it’s within a few blocks of the Kingsglaive headquarters. It’s also not far from the apartment Nyx had taken them too the day before. They must all live in a close radius. 

What it isn’t nearby is Noctis right now. He glances around to see that no one is around at this hour, and weighs his chances of getting caught. Deeming them to be low, he summons a short blade to his hand, shoots a mischievous smirk at the Citadel behind him, and tosses the blade down the street. With a burst of sparkles, he’s now at the end of the block, and his smirk widens into an all-out grin. In a repeat of the frantic run from the wall yesterday, he tosses and warps until he’s a block away from Nyx’s apartment. 

The sun is just rising as he bounces up the steps to the door marked with the right address. As he raises a hand to knock, the door flies open to reveal Nyx. An angry looking, half-dressed Nyx, who’s jaw falls open in shock at the sight of him.

“Who-, what, wait wait. I thought I heard,” he pokes his head out the door and glances up and down the street, then gives Noctis a firm look, “What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?”

“Ah, I…” Noctis pauses, unsure how to explain.

“Anyway, I can’t have you here right now, I’m waiting for someone.”

“Captain Drautos, I presume?” Noctis asks impishly. Nyx’s mouth drops open again.

“How…?” is all the man manages to utter, running a hand through his hair in what seems to be an exasperated manner.

“I’m your guard, enforcing your probation for five days, starting right now,” Noctis says, hoping he sounds official enough. He watches Nyx’s face go through several expressions, ending with disconcerted understanding. 

“You must be the ‘fan’ he was speaking of that got me off so easy,” he mutters, “So what. Who, and what are you.”

“I’m just a guard at the Citadel. I happened to stumble upon the Captain and my…King discussing your punishment. It didn’t seem fair to let you take the fall for me,” Noctis says, weaving his lie with some truths, “So I offered an alternative. And my…punishment for my recklessness was to enforce my suggestion.”

Nyx stares at him for a few moments, before stepping back and gesturing for Noctis to enter. He isn’t surprised to find the apartment much like the one from yesterday, though Nyx doesn’t have a couch. Noctis swallows nervously, wondering where he’s supposed to sleep. Apparently, Nyx can read his mind.

“I received a message from the Captain this morning,” Nyx says, stepping over to a table in a kitchenette area and pouring two mugs off coffee. He offers one to Noctis, who he takes it, despite not particularly enjoying the strong brew. “He said that you’ll be staying at night. Unfortunately, I don’t have a sofa. You’ll have to requisition a cot, or else just sleep with me,” Nyx finishes, locking eyes with him as he takes a deep drink of his coffee. 

Noctis can feel himself go cold, and knows his face paled, based on the sneer that spreads across Nyx’s face. They stare at each other, which is apparently becoming a habit, challenge written all over Nyx, from his expression right down to his stance. Noctis clenches his jaw, and nods briskly.

“I can share a bed with you. It’s not as though I’ve never shared a bed with a comrade before,” Noctis says loftily. Except, he only has with Prompto, and this being years ago, and an unwilling result of experimenting with alcohol at the other’s place. Noctis hadn’t wanted Ignis to see him completely wasted, and ended up squeezing into a tiny bed with the blonde boy. It isn’t a pleasant memory. Noctis shakes his head slightly to clear it away and realizes Nyx is staring at him, eyebrow raised in question. “Sorry, did you say something?”

“I said, do you not like coffee?” Nyx asks, his voice mirthful. Noctis glances at his cup, then back up at Nyx who seems on the verge of laughing.

“Ah, no it’s fine,” he lies, and drains half of the now-lukewarm liquid in one gulp, struggling to keep the grimace from his face. At Nyx’s expectant look, he swigs the rest and holds the empty mug out. The man takes it from him with a bemused grin and sets it in the sink with his own. He turns and faces Noctis, hands on his hips and head cocked to the side. Noctis swallows and attempts to keep his eyes from trailing down Nyx’s torso. It isn’t easy.

“So Nox, didn’t get enough of this yesterday?” Nyx says, tipping his head back with a smirk. Well, he’s now spectacularly failing to keep his eyes locked with Nyx’s. 

“I, uh…I’m just here to do my duty,” Noctis manages, trying to tear his gaze away before he follows the progress of a faint scar that begins at the man’s right shoulder and trails haphazardly down towards his navel. And he’s doing a great job at that, really.

“See something you like?” Nyx taunts. When did he get closer? Noctis tilts his head slightly, and slowly extends a hand, running a finger down the scar. The muscles in Nyx’s chest twitch and flex as Noctis traces the jagged path, and he lets out a soft hiss. 

“Where did you get this?” Noctis asks, his voice soft, almost reverent. He’s doing just a fantastic job at keeping his eyes to himself, isn’t he? And when did he lose the upper hand here? Nyx tentatively reaches out and rests his hands on Noctis’ hips, then ever so gently tugs him forward until they’re standing almost flush. Noctis still has a hand on Nyx’s chest, his fingers splayed wide as if to anchor himself.

“I’ll trade that story for a kiss, as long as you promise not to run away this time,” Nyx whispers, leaning towards him and ghosting their lips together. Noctis can almost taste the grin, and he lets out a breathy laugh. 

“I can’t run away this time, I’ve got guard duty, remember?”

“Fantastic,” Nyx mutters, and presses their lips firmly together. It’s somehow everything Noctis remembers from before, and completely different. This time though, when he feels a wet swipe at lower lip, his opens willingly. Nyx doesn’t even hesitate to slip his tongue into Noctis’ mouth, and suddenly it’s like he’s melting. The taller man’s hands are firm at his waist, and Noctis finds his fingers tangling into sleep messy hair, noticing for the first time the delicate braids there. He feels those embarrassing noises coming from his throat again, and closes his eyes to escape into dark safety. 

Only it doesn’t work, he can just feel everything that much better. Nyx relinquishes his mouth and Noctis is out of breath, panting delicately. He isn’t given a reprieve though, as his companion is now licking at his neck in a rather distracting way. A whimper escapes his lips, and Nyx growls softly, gripping his hips considerably tighter, pressing their bodies so close Noctis is sure a sheet of paper wouldn’t fit between them. Licks turn into gentle nips and now he’s squirming against the man, and he can feel his face burning but he’s determined not to pull away this time. Nyx mumbles something into his throat that he doesn’t quite catch. 

“Haaa, wha?” he forces himself to articulate, blinking his eyes open dazedly. 

“I said,” Nyx grinds out, pulling back to meet his gaze, “That if we don’t stop now, I’m going to fuck you in my living room.”

Noctis’ blinks at him owlishly, now completely alert, and he’s aware of a pressure between their hips that has him dancing backwards in a panic. He stops himself after a few steps, not wanting Nyx to think him a repeat runner. He searches around for something to say, but comes up empty. Nyx makes a frustrated noise deep in his throat, and holds a hand up in surrender. 

“You’re a tease, young man,” he accuses, and Noctis can’t even deny it. It’s true.

“I…I told you yesterday, this is-”

“I know I know. Give me ten minutes. I need a cold shower,” Nyx sighs, and turns away from him, disappearing into a doorway that surely leads to his bedroom. Noctis watches him go in mild relief, but also with a distinct sense of regret. He’s fairly sure he isn’t ready for  **_that_ ** , but damn if the thought isn’t tempting. He takes a seat at the small table in the kitchenette, and puts his head into his arms. He jerks up slightly when he hears the water in the other room start, and laughs at himself, trying not to picture Nyx naked and dripping wet. This is going to be a long five days, and he’s looking forward to every moment.


	3. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! Life has been very busy for me, but I'll TRY to keep it more regular from here on out! Enjoy~

Chapter 3 - Story Time

 

Nyx fully intends to take a fast, cold shower, but shortly into that he realizes that this might be his only time to be alone and think for a while. So he changes his plan and switches to a somewhat warmer shower and plants his forehead on the wall, set to thinking as quickly as he can. 

It's not that he doesn't WANT Nox like that, there's just something holding him back. Well, the fact that the guy is apparently the 'surprise' that the Captain hinted at is part of it. Hell of a surprise actually. Who would have thought the one who landed him in trouble would be enforcing the punishment? And then there's the fact that Nox is a virgin, in literally every sense of the word. That's enough to slow a guy down. Nyx certainly doesn't want to be the one to ruin sex for Nox's entire life by screwing something up his first time.

But really, there's a niggling feeling in the back his mind that he can't shake, nor pin down. He's almost certain he knows Nox from somewhere, but can't place it. Though, if he's a royal guard at the Citadel there's a high chance Nyx has glimpsed him when returning from a meeting with King Regis. They could possibly even have crossed paths while working before. But Nyx has an uneasy feeling it's something more, and he's rather disconcerted as to what it is.

He finally concludes that despite it having been a while, and it really has been  ** _a while_** since he's gotten laid, until he can pin down what it is that's bothering him, there is no way he's taking Nox to his bed for more than sleeping. Even if he really **_really_** wants to. That being decided he hurriedly finishes his shower, realizing he's left the poor kid out there for verging on twenty minutes and with an awfully snippy parting. Plus his water is getting cold, and that isn’t the point of the shower anymore.

Upon reentering his bedroom, he sees his phone is blinking a message, so he quickly throws on the clothes he'd worn to dinner last night and slips his commlink onto his ear. It's simply a brief message from Drautos telling him that the two hours training will begin tomorrow, and that as the only time available that the training room is completely free is before six am, the scheduled training time is four am to six am. He rolls his eyes and takes the ear piece off, setting into a little charging station. What a gods-awful time to train, but Nyx supposes that it makes the most sense. His punishment shouldn’t interfere with the rest of the Glaive’s daily functions. He’s honestly just thankful that for whatever reason he was given time to train. He knows from experience that he’s restless when he can’t move, and he doesn’t want to risk getting soft in the enforced time off.

As he opens the door to the main room, he spies Nox, with his head resting on  his arms at the table. He pauses, a smile trying to twist its way across his lips. The kid really seems just like that, a kid. Nyx suddenly finds himself wondering if they’ll be training together, and tries to squash the sudden pleasure at the idea. Obviously Nox must be there as his guard, but that doesn’t require him to participate. Which means a rather boring fight against preprogrammed machines that Nyx knows how to beat in his sleep. For two whole hours. But what kind of combat training do royal guards get? Would Nox even be able to keep up with him, a battle-hardened warrior, unofficial ‘hero’ of the Kingsglaive? It could be fun to see…

Nyx stalks up to the unaware figure on silent feet, noting that Nox’s left heel is bouncing, so he’s not asleep. Knowing that Nox will jerk back, he stands just to the side and behind him. Then he delicately trails a finger up the exposed skin on the back of his guard’s neck. As predicted Nox jerks his head up and Nyx sidesteps, and the force of his movement starts to tip the chair. Nyx catches it just before he hits the ground, one hand cradling Nox’s head so it doesn’t crack on the ground. The smaller figure is wide-eyed with shock, and Nyx swears for a second they looked red, just like yesterday.

“Can I…help you?” Nox manages, a nervous smile blooming on his face. Nyx laughs, still holding him suspended.

“I was just wondering, as you’ll be escorting me to my two-hours allowed training, will you be training with me? Or just a spectator?”

“Of course, I-,” Nox pauses, clearly thinking something over. Maybe contemplating the idea of facing him, Nyx ponders. “I would love to, just try not to humiliate me too much?” Nox finishes.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Nyx replies, his tone sardonic, and jerks the chair back up into place, relishing in the startled gasp. He crosses to the kitchen, pulling some things out of the fridge. “Hungry?”

“No, thank you,” pops out of Nox’s mouth, stiffly formal. Nyx hesitates and stares at him, and Nox stares back warily, his face starting to turn pink. “Sorry, my dad is big on manners. I ate already though.”

Nyx shakes his head, entertained, and resumes making himself breakfast. Despite Nox’s denial he decides to make enough for two, some odd sense of playing a good host. His back is turned, but he can feel Nox’s eyes on him.

“Yes?” he intones, not looking away from his food prep, as he is just pouring eggs into a pan and can’t spare the glance.

“Oh, just. You never answered my question. About that scar,” Nox murmurs. Nyx just barely hears him over the hiss of the pan and chuckles.

“Yea, I suppose you did pay for that story, didn’t you?” Nyx responds, wishing he could see the blush that he knows is spreading across Nox’s face.

“I think I earned that story, and more besides,” Nox says, a slight quaver in his voice the only thing that betrays his embarrassment. Nyx barks a laugh, turning to face him briefly. Sure enough, the kid’s face is bright red, but he’s sitting straight up, bold a brass.

“Shit kid, look at you getting all cocky. Alright, fine,” he acquiesces, turning back to his eggs, “I’ll tell you whatever you want. **_After_** breakfast.”

There’s a few moments of silence as Nyx slides the eggs onto a plate and throws bread into the pan, toasting it with a little butter. Nox must have agreed, since he makes no further comments. When that’s done, he plates it and sets both places on the table. He snags his coffee mug back out of the sink and pours himself more, holding the carafe up to Nox who shakes his head. Nyx sits down, and promptly stands back up again, grumbling to himself, to get plates and forks. Nox watches him set the dishes down, and opens his mouth, probably to decline Nyx guesses.

“You…can cook,” he finally says, looking between Nyx and the plates, seemingly amazed.

“Uh yea,” Nyx laughs, “Can’t you?”

“I uh…don’t wanna talk about that,” Nox grumbles, looking away. Nyx thinks if this guy blushes much more his face is going to end up permanently scarlet.

“So how do you eat?? Don’t tell me you live off instant food,” Nyx questions, feigning disgust.

“Yeah…sort of. Sometimes Ig-, the guy I live with, cooks for us. Mostly he doesn’t want me touching his pans,” Nox replies, smiling at the face Nyx is making.

“Bypassing the fact that you live with a man named **_Ig_** , I think I need to know why he doesn’t want you touching his pans.” Nyx is mostly relieved the hear that Nox doesn’t live with his parents; based on how he seems to worry about what his father thinks, Nyx was honestly beginning to suspect. He shakes his head, laughing, and dishes up a plate to his ‘guard’.

“I think you need to earn that story,” Nox says with a sly smile, causing Nyx to halt in the middle of serving himself. The black-haired youth shoots him a triumphant grin and takes a bite of his food. Nyx shakes his head, a grin growing slowly as he resumes scooping eggs onto his toast.

“I think you actually forced them to let you guard me just so you can be around me more,” Nyx responds with equal craftiness. He watches Nox try not to inhale eggs as he starts laughing, and gives him a firm thump on the back to assist.

“Not true! It was just a…lucky accident? This is really good, by the way,” Nox says, taking another bite, clearly savoring the flavor. And just as obviously changing the subject. Nyx shrugs and lets it slide for now.

“It’s just eggs, but I did use spices from back home, they have a pretty unique flavor,” Nyx explains, digging into his breakfast finally. “Most Insomnians aren’t big fans of Galahdan food, I’m glad you like it.”

“I like to try different foods. Ig makes me this dessert from...from somewhere. It’s really tasty,” Nox tells him. Nyx eyes him suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow.

“Makes it for you? What is he your boyfriend or something?” Nyx asks, trying for lighthearted and casual, but even to himself he sounds almost jealous. Nox’s eyes go comically wide and he snorts.

“Gods no, I grew up with him. He’s more like my brother. If anything, he mothers me half the time. We just live together for…convenience,” Nox explains, his eyes shimmering with amusement.

Nyx finds himself firmly tamping down a strong sensation of relief. It isn’t that he’s **_actually_** jealous, per say. But he’s mildly inclined to pursue something with Nox, provided he can place that niggling errant recognition. And he’s more than slightly attracted the young man, which is clearly reciprocated.

They eat in silence for a bit, and Nyx surreptitiously eyes Nox, trying to place where he knows him from. Nothing is coming to him. Either they’ve never met and he’s having freaky déjà vu, or he has a truly dreadful memory. Instead he decides to memorize the other’s facial features, cataloguing them away for possible use in the future. He takes note of clearly well cared for and rather pale skin, with only slight imperfections if he looks close enough, a light dusting of freckles high on the kid’s cheeks. He glances down to his toast and back up, so as not to seem suspicious, not that Nox will notice, as he appears to be spacing out at the coffee pot. Nyx also observes that Nox has oddly full lips for a guy, which explains why kissing him feels so indulgent. He loses himself for a moment to savor the memory.

Their eyes meet and Nyx realizes he’s been caught staring, and he blinks a few times in surprise. Nox is blushing again, no surprise, but Nyx isn’t particularly ashamed to have been caught. Besides, it gives him a good view of the other’s eyes, which are a uniquely crystalline blue, with darker shadows that near sapphire around the edge. Unfortunately, Nox can’t seem hold his gaze for that long and looks down, clearing his throat.

“Are you…staring at me?” he questions, glancing back up, but is unable to hold Nyx’s intense stare for long.

“Just learning your face,” Nyx mutters, and shakes his head with a wry smile, “You never know when you might need to instantly recognize someone.”

“Ooh, is that all then?”

“Well, and you **_are_** pretty sexy, great eye candy,” Nyx replies, winking lewdly. Nox chokes on his sudden inhale of breath, and then they’re both laughing. They slowly quiet down, both still grinning like fools. Nyx stands and stretches, grabbing the dishes and piling them in the sink for later cleaning.

“I should make you clean those for all the trouble you’ve gotten me in,” Nyx says. They exchange easy smiles, humor still dancing in Nyx’s voice.

“Trust me, you don’t want me handling your dishes,” Nox assures him. Nyx raises a brow and Nox is laughing again.

“Ah right, the story about Ig and his pans, yes. You should probably tell that now,” Nyx goads, sauntering over to his couch and plopping down. It’s really more of a love seat, Nyx only bought it because he lives alone and it came cheap with a matching chair. Nox follows him more slowly, and Nyx watches him debate internally between the rather small spot left on the loveseat and the chair to the side. The chair wins him over and he seats himself.

“Not a chance, I earned that scar story and you know it. You haven’t yet earned your pan story,” Nox accuses him. Nyx throws his head back and laughs. Nox raises a rather peeved brow at him.

“Alright, alright. Scar story first then,” Nyx acquiesces, settling deeper into his spot. Nox leans forward, clearly intent to hear the story.

××× 

“Okay, so wait, did you have to throw the pan away or not?” Nyx questions. Noctis is still snickering, recalling the look on Ignis’ face that day.

“Supposedly he was able to get it clean, but as I have informed you of my lack of kitchen expertise, I wouldn’t be able to tell if it was the old one or if he bought a new one and didn’t tell me. To spare my feelings or something ridiculous,” Noctis explains.

“I still find it hard to believe that you tried to put a regular frying pan full of mostly raw noodles and veggies into the oven,” Nyx says, and he’s pretty much laughing more than speaking, “What did you think was going to happen?”

“I was attempting stir fry,” Noctis replies indignantly, but he was grinning easily. “I wasn’t aware you make stir fry on the stove. I’d honestly never even watched Iggy cooking before.”

“You thought…that you make stir fry…in an oven…”

“Yes, pretty much,” Noctis states. Nyx has finally gotten his laughing under control, but it starts all over again and he’s almost crying, he’s laughing that hard. Noctis does his best to maintain a straight, offended face, but his lips keep twitching. He gives in a joins Nyx. They’re back at the kitchen table, because at around five in the evening Nyx suddenly declared he was starving. Neither had realized the time, having been so engrossed in their conversation from breakfast. Only the darkness in the room, which prompted Nyx to flick on his table lamp, halted them. So, they had moved into the kitchen; and while making an absolutely fantastic dish that included rice, chicken, and eggs; Nyx demanded the story of the frying pan. Noctis had been hesitant to oblige, after watching how well Nyx can cook, but eventually gave in.

Now they are lounging on opposite sides of the table, drinking some mead Nyx had bought. Noctis was wary of the brew, afraid the alcohol will loosen his tongue and cause him to slip up and give himself away somewhere. But after trying a sip of Nyx’s, heavily insisted upon, he’s relieved to find it’s a sweet Insomnian brew, and he relents. It’s a drink favored for long drinking spells, because of its low alcohol content and sweet taste, making it hard to get drunk from. 

“Alright, I guess I can understand Ig’s reluctance to allow you near his pans now,” Nyx says when they can finally stop laughing. “I wouldn’t let you near the kitchen.”

“Ah, but I’m in your kitchen right now,” Noctis points out with a smirk. Nyx opens his mouth to object, turns his head a few inches to look at his stove, which happens to be approximately three feet from Noctis, and starts chuckling.

“Well, I suppose you’re right,” Nyx stands and edges around the table to haul Noctis to his feet by the collar of his shirt and drag him back into the living area, “Get outta my kitchen ya little punk,” he intones, shoving him down on the couch. He turns and snags their glasses, handing one of Noctis, who takes it from his half-slouched position.

“So, we’ve talked about almost everything, but I want to know more,” Noctis says, sitting himself up and tilting his head up at Nyx, who is still standing. Nyx snorts and ruffes his hair, dropping into the chair heavily.

“What more could you possibly want to know?” he asked sarcastically, “I’ve told you about Galahd, which isn’t much, and my ‘adventures’ out with the Glaive, as you call them. I don’t have much story left to tell.”

Noctis regards him silently for a moment. It’s true they’ve run up and down every conversation they could think of, and Noctis almost has a headache from having to alter names and places in his childhood stories, and then keep them straight. It didn’t help that Nyx’s favorite parts were always about sneaking out, and he caught himself about to say ‘Citadel’ more times than he can count. But if he’s slipped up yet, Nyx either hasn’t caught it, or isn’t acknowledging it.

“Tell me…” Noctis pauses as Nyx meets his gaze. The man certainly has intense eyes, what at first appears to be a soft muzzy grey can sharp into gunmetal when he’s focusing on you. “Tell me about your sister. I never had any siblings, I’m…curious.”

“Ah,” Nyx says, and Noctis can tell his question pains the man, “I mean, there isn’t much to tell. Selena was younger than me, but I’m pretty sure she was way smarter. As much as she loved hone, I think she’d have loved it here in Insomnia. She always talked about coming here, but we didn’t make much money, and I had been saving up for her, before, everything happened.”

Nyx pauses, and his eyes seemed far away, but he’s smiling.

“Tell me more about her,” Noctis prompts softly, “What was she like?”

“She was smart, like I said. She always knew when I was mad, or in trouble. But she never told our mother, she was too loyal to me for that,” Nyx says, laughing indulgently, “We grew up, together with Libertus and Crowe, when she came to the orphanage in town. Crowe would swim in the river with Libertus and me, but Selena always watched from the bank and told us we were disgusting animals. She had a sharp tongue, but she also knew how to bring out the best in us. It was her idea that prompted us to start the bar, me and Libertus. And it was her good sense that kept it running, since Libertus is as good at math as a brick wall, and I’m just a good barkeep.”

“You owned the bar?” Noctis interrupts when Nyx pauses for breath.

“Yeah, we had grown all up and had no plans really, so Selena told us to build on the one thing we’re good at, drinking,” Nyx chuckles and Noctis smiles at him encouragingly, “She was also good with her hands. She would make me little trinkets and good luck charms on my birthday, and she kept us all clothed, really. She really wanted to become a seamstress and work here, designing for all the high fashion ladies but…” Nyx trails off and frowns, his eyes meeting Noctis. “You don’t need to hear the rest of this.”

“Have you ever told anyone?” Noctis asks softly. Nyx glares at him for a moment, but it softens and he shakes his head.

“The only people who know were there. Is this…do you really need to hear this?” Nyx seems exasperated, and Noctis isn’t sure he should push it, but he feels as crown prince he **_needs_** to know this. He must know how Lucis has failed its people, so he can try to make it right. Nyx sighs heavily and shakes his head again, giving Noctis a cynical smile.

“Alright, but you asked. It’s not a happy story. Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he says, and takes a deep drink of his mead, “I don’t remember a lot of that day. Most of it’s a blur, but I remember hearing this sound, like cracking glass, but **_huge_**. Libertus and I were working, and the entire bar emptied, we all ran outside. The sky seemed to be sparkling, and someone yelled something about the shield. And that’s what it was, it was the day the Niffs broke through, and King Regis was forced to withdraw it back to the city. We were all enthralled by the breaking, until the screaming started. I took off running, I think. I know I was back at my house. It was burning. I couldn’t get in, and I was terrified that they were in there, mother and Selena,” Nyx pauses and gives Noctis a look, one that tells him more about the pain of loss than words ever could. “Then I saw them, way down the street. Selena was struggling with one of those magitek monsters, and she pushed mother towards me. She yelled at me to save mother, and I ran as hard as I could, but I only got partway there when they shot them. They shot my sister and mother in the street, and they were aiming to shot me too, but then, there was a man in front of me. He shoved me back and took out those things with a sword he summoned from thin air. I don’t think I need to explain who it was. He saved me, and as many others as he could, brought us back to the city. But we lost Galahd, it and my whole life burned that day. I haven’t been back since.”

Nyx breaks off, choking backing a sob. Noctis is off his seat before he realizes it and is kneeling in front of the man. Nyx hesitates only a second before crushing him to his chest, dry sobs wracking his frame. There are no tears, and Noctis thinks it must be painful not to cry. He reaches a hand up and gently strokes the hair at the nape of Nyx’s neck, gentle, soothing. He’s surprised to find the man doing the same to him, carding rough fingers through his hair. But it seems to be calming him, and Noctis isn’t about to argue.

Noctis isn’t sure how long they hold each other, forever maybe, but eventually Nyx relaxes his hold and cups Noctis’ face with hands, tilting him up so they meet gazes. He once again notes that Nyx has no tears, but some of the awful anguish has gone, leaving his eyes like deep, clear river water. A thumb brushes across his cheek, and Noctis is shocked to feel a warm wetness spread. He isn’t aware he’s been crying.

“I don’t know why you made me tell you that, and I don’t understand you. A young man who ran into my life, quite literally. You ask a million questions, push me to talk about something I buried, and now you’re crying for a girl you never know. Who are you?” Nyx murmurs, and he seems to be searching Noctis’ face for something. Noctis desperately wants to tell him, but he’s not ready yet.

“I’m just a guy who’s a little more important than he ought to,” Noctis responds, equally softly. It isn’t a lie, not really. He never asked to be a prince. But then, Nyx never asked to lose his family either. He decides to change to subject, if just a little. “But, tell me. Is that when you became a Glaive? Is that why?”

“Yes,” Nyx says, and his voice is distant, almost dreamlike, “His Highness saw something in me, in a few of us, and he gave us magic. He saved me, I had no right to say no. Besides, it gave me a chance to get back at Niflheim for taking what they did.”

Noctis isn’t sure what prompts it, but Nyx slowly leans down to him, where he’s still kneeling on the floor in front of the chair. He presses their lips together lightly, none of the urgency from their previous kisses evident. It’s a slow, languid press of mouth to mouth, and Nyx seems to be tasting him, a near constant flutter of tongue just pressing at the seam of his lips before it’s gone. It doesn’t last as long either, but it does leave Noctis’ head spinning. Who knew there were so many kinds of kisses?

“Thank you,” Nyx whispers, pressing their foreheads together. Noctis tries desperately to keep the blush down, and smiles.

“I don’t know what for, I did after all get you in trouble, and then be a nosy little monster, **_and_** you’ve been forced to feed me,” Noctis responds, teasingly.

“Somehow, I’m not inclined to be angry. It hasn’t felt like much of a punishment yet, and honestly,” Nyx says, “I never knew how much I needed to tell someone.”

They stay like that a few moments longer, just enjoying each other’s mutual presence. Noctis has never been able to bond with someone like this, there’s always been that distance from being royalty. Even Prompto, his best friend, almost acts like it’s his duty to be his comrade. And don’t even get him started on Ignis and Gladio. It literally **_is_** their duty.

They jump and smack heads when Noctis phone chirps loudly, but only once, announcing a text message.

“Was that…a chocobo call?” Nyx enquires, rubbing his forehead, one brow raised comically high.

“No,” Noctis mutters defensively, spoiled completely by the phone receiving another text. “Okay maybe. Shut up.”

Nyx is laughing, which is a definite improvement, and Noctis stands and stretches, pulling his phone from his back pocket. As he’s unlocking the screen it goes off a third, fourth, and finally fifth time. He steps back a little to read them, rolling his eyes at Nyx who’s still quaking with mirth.

“Patience much??” he mutters, and clicks on each message. There’s one from Prompto.

_‘Hey man! Heard you’re finally stepping up and being responsible! Don’t get to goody goody on me!! =( Iggy also told me to tell you to go to bed =_ _P_ _Right, okay mom!’_

Noctis laughs a little, aware Nyx is watching him with interest, and taps back a reply, telling him he’ll be busy for a few days and unable to text, but he’ll tell him everything when he’s free. The next two are from Ignis.

_‘Noct, Drautos has just informed me your training is to be from 4-6am. I think he’s trying to sabotage you.’_

_‘In all seriousness, **please** makes sure to wake up and be there on time. You need to uphold an image while doing this duty. Go to bed soon.’_

Noctis sighs and doesn’t bother to respond, Ignis has a read-report set up and will know he saw them. The last two are from Gladio. From them, he surmises they’re all together.

_‘Heard you’ll be training with some Glaive for a few days. Please don’t be an embarrassment to my name and try to win at least once while you’re there. I’ll see you back in **my** training soon.’_

_‘Also, Ignis wants me to tell you to go to bed if you haven’t already. He says you need to be up early. Don’t be surprised if Prompto texts you too.”_

Well, those don’t deserve a reply either. Honestly, embarrass Gladio. There won’t even be anyone around to see them training. Besides, he’s more likely to embarrass **_himself_**. He certainly can’t use his magic in front of Nyx, so he’ll have to resort to hand-to-hand. And seriously Ignis? He definitely doesn’t need THREE people to tell him to go to bed, it’s only-

“Holy shit it’s after 11!” Noctis exclaims, glancing up at Nyx in shock, to find the man watching him with amusement. “What…?”

“Your face, with the phone, it was…” Nyx chuckles, “Never mind, it’s nothing. It was just…cute.”

“Shut up,” Noctis mutters. He can feel heat in his cheeks which he’s resolutely ignoring, “But if we have to get up before 4 am, maybe we should go to bed…?”

“Right, sure. Bedtime.” Nyx responds, standing and stretching. “Hope you’re still cool with sharing a bed. Too late to requisition one now.”

Nyx doesn’t wait for an answer, instead turning and walking into the bedroom. Noctis watches him go, taking a step towards the door, which Nyx has left wide open. He glances at his bag, then back at the door. He sees Nyx stripping off his shirt, and looks away sharply as the man starts undoing his belt. Seriously, will he ever stop blushing?? He snatches his bag and hurriedly changes out of his jeans into grey sweats, and ditches his button up shirt, leaving on his undershirt.

“Coming?” Nyx calls from the bedroom. Noctis shuffles around for a moment more, and then steels himself and walks into the bedroom.

“Holy shit, do you sleep in the nude??” Noctis exclaims, very nearly walking back out. Nyx snickers and catches his wrist.

“It’s just shorts, calm down. I just don’t like to sleep in a shirt, too confining,” Nyx informs him. Noctis glances at him briefly to assure himself Nyx is indeed wearing shorts. “See? Not naked.”

            They exchanged uneasy smiles, and Noctis takes a moment to glance around the room. It’s sparsely furnished, with just a dresser, a nightstand with a lamp on one side, and the bed, done up in navy blue sheets. Nyx gestures to the side without a nightstand.

            “That’s your side, there should be an outlet for your phone near the floor,” Nyx explains, and climbs into his side.

“Right, thanks.” Noctis locates said outlet and sets his phone to charge, and sets his alarm. He takes his places in bed, and Nyx switches the light off. The room in plunged into darkness. They exchange awkward goodnights, and Noctis abruptly realizes he’s too anxious to sleep. It doesn’t seem that Nyx is having the same problem, for after adjusting himself for a bit his breathing evens out and he stills.

Noctis frowns at the ceiling, or where he knows the ceiling is. He needs to fall asleep **_now_** or there’s no way he’ll wake up. But for once in his life he can’t seem to manage it. And Prompto always teases him about his ability to sleep anytime, anywhere. So much it’s serving him right now.  He snorts to himself, mindful to be quiet as not to wake Nyx. It’s probably because he’s never shared a bed in his life but the once, and he’s almost afraid to move, in case he knocks into the slumbering man next to him. He slowly eases himself onto his side, facing the edge of the bed. He runs his fingers along the sheets idly, which are rather soft cotton. Much different than crisp linen ones at the Citadel, or the silky ones Ignis keeps the beds in at the apartment.

Several long minutes pass, Noctis isn’t sure how many, when Nyx adjusts himself in his sleep, turning toward Noctis. He mutters something unintelligible, clearly still unconscious, throws and arm around Noctis, and drags him into an awkward bear hug. Noctis **_squeaks_** , gods help him, and struggles momentarily, but Nyx just clutches him tighter to his chest and nuzzles into the nape of his neck. After a few heart pounding seconds of initial shock, Noctis relaxes into the grip, leaning back into Nyx’s chest. There’s a soft rumble of approval, and Nyx relaxes his grip a bit, hand sliding down to rest on Noctis’ stomach, which tickles at first. Noctis **_doesn’t_** giggle, or so he tells himself. Thankfully the other is clearly asleep and doesn’t hear anything. Noctis is surprised to find the position is rather comforting, and his eyes are getting that tell-tale heaviness that always signals the onset of sleep. He half smiles and sighs, drifting off to the steady rhythm of Nyx’s breathing at his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm aware Noctis' half is 'longer' than Nyx's. It just panned out that way with all the dialouge I needed heh


	4. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate the long delay! And enjoy, this one was very fun to write!

Chapter 4 – Training?

 

The first thing Nyx is aware of is an obnoxious chirping that’s slowly dragging him to consciousness; the second is a very warm body pressed against his chest, with rhythmic breathing alluding to continued sleep. The third thing is his nose buried in silky soft hair that has almost a perfumed scent to it, and the final thing he notices is a severe case of morning wood that makes him shift awkwardly away from Nox. How this wasn’t the first thing he noticed baffles him, and he chuckles softly before sitting up uncomfortably. He scans the room trying to find the chirping ( _ that sounds suspiciously like a chocobo) _ and spies Nox’s phone on the floor, it’s screen bright and illuminating the still dark room. He rolls over slightly to reach behind him and flick the light on.

Nyx gently shakes Nox, who mumbles something in his sleep and curls into himself. Oh boy, a deep sleeper. He shakes him a little harder before sighing heavily and extricating himself from the sheets. He stands and hisses at the chill of the floor, stretching to pop his back. He must not have moved much during the night, he rarely wakes so stiff. He executes a few quick toe-touches before stepping towards the phone. He swipes at the screen the silence the alarm, bringing blessed silence. There’s a text message, but Nyx politely pretends he didn’t see it, despite everything in him screaming to snoop. Whatever Nox is hiding, this isn’t the way to find out and Nyx knows it.

He turns his attention back to the unconscious young man in his bed, crossing his arms as he contemplates the waking process. Leaning down, he tickles Nox’s nose, noting that it is a rather adorable nose if he does say so himself.  This causes a sneeze and one eye to slightly open, before sliding shut with a soft exhale . Nyx tilts his head, giving Nox a thoughtful look before standing and sliding back into bed with him. He pulls the slumbering figure back against him again and runs a hand down his chest. He pauses briefly to tickles at Nox’s surprisingly toned stomach, which only results in a brief huff, but no further awareness. 

Nyx cracks a smile to himself before letting his hand continue its journey down and into Nox’s pants, toying with the waistband of his underwear. Still receiving no reaction, he slips his fingers under and in, only somewhat surprised to find Nox is also sporting a morning surprise. He just barely grazes his fingers down Nox’s cock, which brings a languid stir from him. Nyx gives him a few moments yet, fingertips hardly touching. He chuckles to himself at the continued lack of response, and worms his other arm under Nox, using it to hold him firmly to his chest. 

Nox makes a low sound of surprise as Nyx makes a fist and gives him a firm stroke, simultaneously grinding his own erection against his ass. The gentle noise becomes a drawn-out groan as Nyx continues, keeping a loose fist as he works Nox’s cock. Nyx nuzzles into the short hairs at the nape of the other’s neck, licking a path up to his earlobe and stopping to nibble there. His one hand never stops its  leisurely  attentions, and he keeps up a gentle rolling of his hips, holding Nox back against him with the other. 

“N-Nyx…?” Nox’s sleep-fuzzy voice is very nearly precious in his confusion. Nyx pauses all motion, and Nox gives a frustrated whine that he’s pretty sure is involuntary. 

“Yes?”

“Wha…what are you doing?” 

“Well, you wouldn’t wake up, and we both have rather,  _ pressing _ ,” Nyx grinds against him and gives a single jerk of his wrist, making Nox choke out a gasp, “matters to attend to.”

“S-such as…?” Nox fairly mewls, and Nyx can practically hear the blush in his voice. He nips at Nox’s ear before dipping his tongue into it, rolling his hips lazily.

“Such as…” Nyx breathes against his ear, and pulls his hand away abruptly. Nox keens at the sudden lack of stimulation, and turns his head to make eye contact. “A shower. And training.” Nyx finishes, propping himself up on his elbow and smirking down at him. He can’t help feeling pleased when Nox gapes at him in shock, almost as pleased as he is about the desperate way the other is panting. He shifts a bit to pinch Nox’s ass sharply. Nox yelps, jerking away from, and yelps again as he falls off the bed, his eyes wide with panic. 

Nyx flops back, laughter bursting from him uncontrollably. Nox sits up on the floor and glares at him over the edge of the bed, which only prompts another gale of laughter. It takes several long moments for him to calm down enough to sit up and speak.

“For real though. Shower’s that way, get moving,” Nyx says, jerking his thumb at the bathroom. Nox squirms his way up into a kneeling position and gives Nyx a dirty look as he rises to his feet. 

“That was cruel,” he informs him before slinking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Nyx ponders it for a moment. Decides it was a little cruel, but a little payback never hurt anyone, so he shrugs it off and pieces together an outfit while Nox showers. He’s half tempted to pop in and scare Nox, but instead he goes to make breakfast. He  **_absolutely_ ** doesn’t have to tear his hand away from the doorknob and drag himself into the kitchen. 

Glancing at the clock tells him he doesn’t have enough time for much, so he pops some toast into a pan with butter and sets coffee to brew. While it drips, he leans against the counter and lets his mind wander. He hopes Nox is jacking off in the shower, and pleasantly daydreams about that for a while, until the sizzle of the pan reminds him to flip the toast. The coffee pot beeps and he pours two mugs, and at this point the toast is ready. As he turns to the table, coffees and toast precariously balanced, he practically runs into Nox and  is forced to backpedal carefully. 

“Is this for me? You shouldn’t have,” Nox teases, looking rather pleased at managing to sneak up on Nyx. He relieves him of the plated toast, setting it on the table. Nyx chuckles and hands over a coffee, which Nox takes somewhat reluctantly.

“Don’t like coffee?” he queries.

“I don’t mind it, I just…don’t have it often,” Nox responds, sipping it carefully. Nyx shrugs and drains most of his in the first sip.

“I couldn’t live without coffee. But that’s just me.”

“If you always get up this early, I can see why,” Nox jokes, half smiling. They quickly eat their toast and Nyx drinks most of the pot before it’s time to leave. Nox pauses apprehensively at the door, and Nyx raises an eyebrow.

“I’ve just…never been to the Glaive headquarters,” Nox explains, and he definitely seems on edge. Nyx wonders if some Glaives have given him shit for being a Royal Guard, they can be assholes. Tredd and his buddies are well known for ribbing the Guard whenever they get a chance.

“Listen, don’t sweat it. No one will be there but us,” Nyx assures him and nudges him out the door, turning to lock it behind them. They don’t talk much on the walk there, but Nox seems to be looking around rather intensely. Strangely, when they come across the few early morning risers, he tends to look at his feet and shuffle closer to Nyx. This results in them brushing shoulders half the walk and occasionally tripping each other. Nyx is feeling fairly anxious himself by the time they get there.

“Look, see?” he says, gesturing around in exasperation, “No one here. Just us.” 

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to be so tense. I’m just not…outside of the Citadel much,” Nox mutters, giving Nyx a helpless look. He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair, then gives Nox a comforting grin.

“It’s fine, I’m actually not up this early all the time. Let’s just get going, we’re burning time and I’m not supposed to see the other Glaives while I’m on probation.”

Nox nods, and slowly returns his smile. Nyx determinedly ignores the warmth that tries to bloom in his chest and leads them to a training room nearby, deeming the main room too much for a Guard with no magic. That room is solely for learning how to master and eventually use magic, not a simple sparring match. They remove their shoes and step onto the padded mat in the middle of the room. As they go through a few stretches Nyx is pleased to see Nox has obviously had some sort of combat training, because he’s doing most of the same stretches as Nyx.

“So, what can you do? Hand to hand? Sword? Knives?” Nyx asks. Noctis tilts his head from where he’s doing a seated toe-touch. 

“Uh, I’ve been trained in swords, knives, polearms, bow and arrows, guns, hand to hand…and maybe some other stuff. I’m not sure. But I focused on using a sword mostly.” Nox rattles off. Nyx stares at him, jaw dropping open.

“They train you guys THAT extensively? Like, just to be a Guard at the Citadel?” he asks incredulously. Nox looks up at him sheepishly, and Nyx isn’t surprised to see his cheeks dust red.

“Uh, I asked for extra…cause I’m kind of…yeah let’s just spar,” Nox cuts off, hopping to his feet and bouncing on his toes. He looks around the room at the arranged wooden and bamboo weapons hanging on the wall. “What do you want to use?”

“Well, I have almost zero experience with a sword, but I’m a daemon with daggers.”

“I’m not actually the best with those, but I could use the practice, and that’s really the point,” Nox says. Nyx nods agreement and steps up to the wall, selecting two wooden daggers with good heft. He tosses them over his shoulder to Nox one at a time, and is pleased when he doesn’t hear either hit the ground. He chooses two more for himself and heads back to the center of the mat where Nox is getting a feel for his weapons, slashing and ducking at the air. Nyx certainly isn’t impressed, and he  **_absolutely isn’t_ ** a little turned on. Nox finishes his warm up and arches a brow at him, grinning. Nyx realizes he’s been caught staring, again. 

“Right, okay,” he says, clearing his throat that is suddenly dry, “Shall we then…?” 

“Let’s do it,” Nox says, his voice bright. Nyx resolves to wipe the grin off that perfect face. They both slide into defensive stances, and Nyx can’t deny his form is good. Whoever teaches these guys knows what they’re doing. Nyx starts with a few basic maneuvers, stuff they teach the greenest recruits. Their wooden blades thwack loudly in the silent room as Nox blocks easily. 

“Seriously? I said I wasn’t the best, not that I suck,” Nox complains.

“Are you sure you don’t? You might enjoy it,” Nyx taunts, relishing the immediate flush of red in Nox’s face. It has the desired effect, making Nox launch himself at him. They exchange blows, quick rushes in and out; it gives Nyx a better idea of Nox’s style. He is almost baffled at how well Nox can move. As they regard each other for a moment, Nyx contemplates the blue-eyed man. He’s never seen a Guard with more than a gun and sword on them, and yet Nox claims he knows all kinds of weapons, and is demonstrating that he isn’t just boasting. 

Nyx catches the slight shift from one foot to the other just in time to get his left blade up and block, but Nox manages to get his own left blade in for a hit. They each hop back, both slightly out of breath and Nox looking pleased. 

“Are we running on a point system, or just going until we drop?” Nox asks, tilting his head slightly. Nyx is irked at the wave of affection the motion dredges up and deigns not to answer. Instead he tosses his knife just over Nox’s shoulder, warping behind the man and putting him in a restraint hold, the other blade held against his throat. Nox makes a rather undignified ‘tch’, and Nyx releases him, allowing him to twist around and spring away. 

“I’ve never fought a Glaive before,” Nox mutters, clearly thoughtful, “It’s obviously a much different game.” 

“Not much of a game, but I am having fun,” Nyx replies, grinning widely at him. Nox studies him silently for a moment, nodding slowly before returning the expression. Nyx once again just barely manages to see Nox’s body shift back, ever so slightly, and he’s in his face again. His daggers are up in time and Nox’s momentum carries him in a flip over Nyx’s head, landing neatly behind him, albeit with a few hops to regain his balance. This seems to be a trigger for them, suddenly they’re fighting in earnest; blows ring out in the room intermingled with heavy panting as they progress. More than once Nyx notices Nox make a motion that looks like he’s trying to warp, and wonders if he’s trying to copy his moves. Although each time the motion is jerkily arrested, and Nox just spins away looking frustrated. 

At one point they slam  into each other, knives making a loud crack. They push apart and Nyx makes a quick warp toss away out of habit. Nox draws a blade back in the  **_exact same_ ** motion, but stops abruptly and Nyx decides he must be  **_actually_ ** losing it, because for a moment he swears his eyes glow violet. He lands and dances back, watching the arrested motion cause Nox to stumble and fall.

“Fuck!” Nox yelps, glaring up at him from the ground. Nyx stifles a chuckle and tries to catch his breath.

“I’d love to, but not here,” Nyx responds and smiles cockily at Nox, whose scowl deepens. Nyx is certain he’d be blushing too if he weren’t already so red from exertion. He glances at the clock on the wall and starts so badly he drops a dagger, making Nox laugh from the floor.

“Shit, it’s 6:15, we gotta move. We usually arrive at 6:30 for the day,” Nyx hurriedly explains, retrieving his blade and jogging over to Nox to snag the ones he had. 

“Oh right, we better hurry then, huh?” Nox asks, standing to stretch. There’s a note to his voice, and Nyx realizes he’s uneasy again. He scowls as he returns the weapons to their slots, and determines he really needs to have a talk with the other Glaive’s about being asshats to the Guard. They put their shoes back on and make a hasty exit out of a side door; Nyx really doesn’t want to risk anyone seeing him and getting them in trouble. Gods forbid they extend his probation. Just in time too, as the door closes Nyx can hear voices and one of them is definitely Crowe. 

×××

 

“Seriously, you have to explain. No no, stop that,” Nyx says, grasping Noctis’ wrist as he tries to stuff food in his mouth to avoid the question.

“There’s nothing to explain,” Noctis grouses, which is a lie, though he can’t very well tell Nyx that he wasn’t mimicking him, but actually trying to warp after him.

“But you aren’t a Glaive, so you wouldn’t have that training. That’s a motion we’re all taught way in the beginning,” Nyx presses, “You  **_had_ ** to be copying me.”

“Fine, if that’s what makes you happy, I was copying you  **_oh great one_ ** ,” Noctis gives in, rolling his eyes for good measure. Noctis wishes he could explain how sore he is in such odd places, his body having tensed for a warp that never happened, over and over. Only Nyx can’t know about that, because only a member of the Kingsglaive or a Royal would have that ability. He knows Nyx isn’t stupid, he’ll put two and two together much faster with that little tidbit.  

“Hello, Eos to Nox, anyone in there?” Nyx says, waving a hand in front of his face, making Noctis flinch. They both have a laugh at that, and Noctis thinks that Nyx has a rather pleasant laugh. He’s pleased he can amuse the man; given his story and his chosen career, Noctis is sure there isn’t much that does. 

“Sorry, I space out a lot,” Noctis explains, because well, it’s true. Nyx doesn’t need to know that, in addition to that, he falls asleep a lot too. Although he may already have deduced that.

“Well, now that you’ve admitted to copying me, the best  **_ever_ ** , you can finish your dinner,” Nyx tells him, mockingly regal. Noctis snorts, but scoops up a mouthful of the stew Nyx practically threw together. He seriously needs to get Nyx and Ignis together, they’d make magic. Maybe Nyx could even help him perfect that pastry he’s been trying to get right. Though knowing Ignis, he’d probably prefer death to being out-cooked. 

“What’s with the snarky smile?” Nyx asks, prodding Noctis with his spoon.

“Just thinking, you’d get along really well with my friends. Especially Ig, since you both seem to like cooking,” Noctis explains. Nyx nods, and he looks thoughtful.

“You know, we can…stay friends, after this. I mean, if you want to that is,” Nyx says hurriedly, glancing away. Noctis stares at him, feeling a warm stirring in his chest. Nyx glances back at him, probably because he’s been silent too long. “Forget it, it was stupid. I mean, you’re just my gua-“

“I’d love that!” Noctis interrupts before Nyx can go further. “I mean, I’d really like having you for a friend. I don’t have that many.”

“Really? Is it because you’re always getting them all in trouble?” Nyx asks, sounding genuinely curious, if it weren’t for the fact his mouth keeps twitching.

“Ha ha very…funny…actually,” Now that he thinks about it, he did get Ignis and Gladio in trouble almost constantly, “I’d rather not talk about that.”

“Ha! I’ll bet!” Nyx roars with laughter and Noctis tries to glare at him. It isn’t working, Nyx is just laughing harder. Noctis sighs dramatically and throws his head back in feigned defeat. 

“I just, sorry, your face, it was great,” Nyx explains, his shoulders still quaking. He wipes his eyes and holds his hands out with his fingers spread wide, an obvious apology.

“Not accepted,” Noctis huffs, turning his head away. From the corner of his eye he can see Nyx watching him with a stupid grin. 

“Hey, I’ve got an idea,” Nyx says suddenly. Noctis glances back at him, quirking a brow as an invitation to continue. “I don’t usually get the chance, and don’t have much time for company, but since we’re sort of trapped together and we might as well make the mos-“

“Spit it out!” Noctis interrupts his rambling, rolling his eyes.

“Let’s get drunk.”

“Oh.” Noctis doesn’t want to get drunk. Well, he  **_does_ ** , because he knows he’s braver with the alcohol and there are some things he’d really like to try with Nyx. He also knows how much he talks when he’s drunk, and he’s pretty sure he can’t trust himself to remember his own secret if he goes too far.

“I just ask, because you’ve seemed…” Nyx pauses as they meet gazes, tilting his head quizzically, “On edge? Since this morning. Even during lunch. Though it didn’t stop you from napping.” Noctis scowls at his smirk, averting his gaze. “I know the other Glaives give you Guards a hard time, but I’m not like that. And they’re just, sometimes Insomnians aren’t the kindest to us refugees…? That’s not that point, I’m just saying that I-“

Noctis silences him with a finger to his lips, followed by a soft press of lips in a shy kiss. Nyx isn’t wrong, Noctis knows he’s been antsy, but his reasoning why is wrong. It’s just hard when you need to judge your every word and move. Maybe, they should drink. He just needs to be careful not to get carried away. If they don’t discuss Noctis’ past he’ll be fine. Nyx seems to need it too, if his rambling is anything to go by.

“Alright, let’s do it,” he finally says. Nyx’s face lights up in a grin.

“Fantastic. Also, I’m gonna need you to stop saying that,” he informs Noctis as he stands and rummages in his cabinet.

“Say…what now?” Noctis asks, confused.

“’Let’s do it’,” Nyx clarifies, and in such a tone that makes Noctis flush.

“I do  **_not_ ** say it like that!” he says hotly, glaring daggers at the man. Nyx laughs, apparently Noctis’ death stare means nothing to him. 

“Do so. I mean, it’s hot, but unless we’re in bed and I’m about to-“

“Stop! Dear gods please I don’t need that image right now,” Noctis grumbles, hiding his face in his hands. He hears clinking followed by a sharp clack on the table, and uncovers his face to discover a glass filled with a bluish liquid. “What…is that.”

“Wine. My favorite, to be specific,” Nyx informs him, pouring himself a glass and setting the bottle on the table. Noctis gives it a doubtful look, and watches Nyx closely as he takes a deep draw of it. Nothing untoward appears to happen, so Noctis picks his glass up and sniffs. It doesn’t have much of a smell, maybe somewhat fruity. He takes a tiny, experimental sip. Then another. And another.

“Easy there, this stuff is strong,” Nyx cautions, but he’s smiling widely.

“It’s good, really good,” Noctis tells him, taking a mouthful and trying to remember what Ignis taught him about tasting wine. All he can recall is not liking any of the darker red ones that Ignis favors. 

“You seem surprised,” Nyx says, his expression asking the question for him.

“I don’t really like wine. It’s bitter and dry and makes my mouth feel weird,” he explains. Nyx nods sagely, as if he understands exactly what he means.

“That’s just  **_Insomnian_ ** wine,” he says, his eyes glinting mischievously, “This is  **_Galahdan_ ** wine. Totally different stuff.”

“Right, of course,” Noctis acknowledges, his voice bubbly with laughter. They clink glasses and toast, both drinking deeply and draining them. Nyx isn’t kidding, Noctis can already feel his head starting to swirl pleasantly. 

“See, I knew I liked you for a reason,” Nyx says, pouring for them both with a practiced motion. 

“And that reason is…?” Noctis asks, his brows raised inquisitively. 

“You’re not stuffy like most of the people I deal with, and you can take a joke. You act more like my fellow Glaive’s than a Royal Guard. Ever thought of a career switch?” 

“Thanks, but no,” Noctis answers with a sharp laugh. Gladio would slap him if he suddenly said he wanted to up and join the Kingsglaive. You know. The elite soldiers that protect the King, and ultimately himself. Hell, Noctis would let Gladio slap him for it.

“Hey, I think you’d be good at it. You fight well enough, and I can see you being great at magic,” Nyx continues. Noctis takes a big drink of wine to avoid answering it. He’s not sure if it’s the drink or Nyx’s words that make him so warm inside. He can feel a blush starting up again at the thought.

“What makes it blue?” he asks, not only to change the subject, but also because he’s genuinely curious. He lifts his glass to watch the light play through it. Nyx obviously sees through him, briefly narrowing his eyes and sighing, but he explains anyway.

“It’s the way it’s made, and the grapes used. There’s a special variety that has this deep indigo color in the skin, and when they’re crushed a certain way, it releases the color,” Nyx pauses, looking inquisitive, “I wish I knew more about it. I’d try to make it myself.”

“What, are you thinking of a career change? Becoming a…what’s the word…vintner?” Noctis teases, and is startled when Nyx is refilling their glasses again. When had he finished the second cup? When had Nyx, for that matter.

“I made a great bartender, I think I’d make a great vintner,” Nyx replies haughtily. They have a momentary stare down before Noctis dissolves into a fit of what are most certainly not giggles. Not a bit. Nyx’s gaze seems to soften, and he reaches out, ruffling Noctis’ hair. 

“Hey, I wanted to ask,” Nyx begins, interrupting himself to empty most of his glass, “I noticed, that first time we kissed, your hair is really soft.” Noctis waits for him to go on, glass half lifted to drink, but he doesn’t.

“That…was a statement?” he says, and Nyx laughs. 

“How do you, no why do you…no. Definitely the how,” Nyx seems to have a hard time getting that out, and it makes Noctis (not) giggle. That a lie. He’s totally giggling, but not like a schoolgirl though. A dignified, manly giggle.

“Shit how strong is this stuff?” Noctis asks, completely ignoring the question.

“Uh, well we’ve finished a bottle,” Nyx says, nodding at the two bottles sitting on the table, “And a half. Ish.”

“Wait, when? I didn’t even...” Noctis trails as Nyx starts laughing.

“I said ‘let’s get drunk’, not ‘let’s get mildly buzzed,” he says, and runs his hand through Noctis’ hair again, twisting the longer strands and rubbing them between his fingers. “Now, how do you get your hair this soft?”

“Ign-, Ig likes to do hot oil treatments on it…sometimes,” he explains. Nyx’s eyebrow shoot upward, and Noctis finds himself feeling mortified for some reason.

“He does…hot oil treatments…on your hair…You’re  **_sure_ ** he’s not your boyfriend? Husband maybe?”

“He’s just weird, okay? I don’t claim to understand him,” Noctis says, knocking Nyx’s hand out of his hair in exasperation. 

“You sure? I don’t need some avenging husband coming after me for stealing his precious darl-“Nyx is cut off by Noctis placing a firm hand over his mouth, before snatching his hand back as his palm is licked.

“Ugh whyyy, that felt so...gross!”

“So he’s your lover, is that it?” Nyx asks, his tone impish, “I thought you said you were a virgin!”

“Oh my go- I am! He’s not my lover, husband, boyfriend. None of the above!” Noctis exclaims, taking an aggressively deep drink from his glass. He can’t remember seeing Nyx refill, but full it is. He’s not actually angry, and it isn’t long before they’re grinning stupidly at each other. 

“You know, that’s what I think I like about you,” he murmurs thoughtfully.

“Oh? What is? My devastatingly handsome face? My godlike, sculpted body? Or is it my charming personality? Go on, tell me more,” Nyx says with a coy grin. 

“Shut up,” Noctis says, trying not to laugh, “I’m being serious.”

“As serious as a drunk man can be?” Nyx asks. 

“I’m not that…” Noctis glances between his cup and the bottles. Can definitely feel the alcohol. “Okay maybe I am. But still!”

“Alright, alright, what do you like about me. Besides the obvious.”

“You aren’t afraid to mess with me, or give me a hard time,” Noctis looks down, thinking, “Most of my friends won’t. They treat me like glass sometimes, with a few exceptions. You remind me a lot of Gladio, I think.”

“Gladio? Gladiolus Amicitia? Of the Crownsguard?” Nyx questions, looking baffled. Dammit. Noctis curses inwardly, at a loss. “The guy who protects the Prince?”

“Uh yeah, we’ve trained together. I am a  **_Royal_ ** Guard,” Noctis says and prays it sounds more nonchalant than it feels, hoping Nyx is drunk enough he won’t notice. 

“Right, duh,” Nyx smacks his forehead good naturedly, “Well hell, if you’re comparing me to Gladiolus, I’ll take that as a compliment. Is that… **_all_ ** you like about me?” Nyx continues, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that Noctis is sure is meant to be seductive. He decides he’s willing to rise to the bait.

“Yeah, I like how you kiss, how your mouth tastes,” he whispers huskily. Almost as if on cue Nyx stands and yanks him to his feet. They’re both rather unsteady, Noctis grabs onto Nyx’s shoulder for balance as he’s dragged into the bedroom. They collapse on the bed, both laughing breathlessly. Nyx brings them together in a sloppy, heated kiss that leaves Noctis’ head spinning. Nyx’s hands are roaming, but there’s a hesitance to them. Noctis knows that’s his own fault, and it almost makes him sad.

“I like how…I feel like I can trust you,” he murmurs bashfully. Nyx pauses, one of his hands having just paused at Noctis’ hip. Their eyes meet, and Nyx’s gaze is penetrating, searching. Of course it makes Noctis blush. Why wouldn’t it. But he can feel the question behind it, the one he knows is about to be asked as Nyx’s lips part. He silences him with his mouth, nipping at his lips and coaxing his tongue out to play. Nyx groans low in his throat, and pulls them closer so they’re chest to chest. They part for air; Noctis is smiling shyly and Nyx is grinning like a fool.

“Do you really trust me?” he asks, and Noctis laughs.

“I thought I just told you I do,” he teases. Nyx sighs, and he sounds relieved.

“I was just clarifying. As much as  **_want_ ** you, I didn’t want to…be your first experience. I didn’t want to risk fucking things up,” Nyx mumbles, and buries his face in Noctis’ neck. Noctis blinks, somewhat startled, but enormously pleased.

“You want me?” he asks, feigning innocence. Nyx snorts and the explosion of warm breath tickles Noctis’, making him laugh and squirm. 

“I thought that was obvious,” Nyx informs him, shifting enough to nip at his ear, “I’ve wanted you since that first kiss. And the second. When we were sparring, I wanted nothing more than to pin you to that mat and take you right there. I want you  **_now_ ** ,” he finishes with a growl, but it turns into playful laughter. Noctis blinks owlishly at him for a moment before he joins in.

“I don’t think I can manage right now,” Noctis says, lifting a wavering hand. Nyx grasps it and bring it to his lips, slowly kissing his fingers one by one. Each kiss makes Noctis blush more, but he watches, almost enraptured. 

“That’s fine, I’d rather you be sober. You’re gonna want to remember every second,” Nyx promises, kissing his forehead gently and threading fingers into his hair, working magic on his scalp. Noctis feels his eyes getting heavy, knowing he won’t last long with the petting. He nuzzles into Nyx’s shoulder, humming drowsily in pleasure. 

“You’re like a cat,” Nyx mumbles, nosing into his hair.

“Only if I can be your cat,” Noctis replies tiredly. The last thing he’s aware of is Nyx’s soft chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, I have an editor now! So this chapter should be a little better off grammatically, and we'll work on the other three in time


End file.
